Plots and Oneshots
by Digimage
Summary: Free Percy Jackson plots for anyone who wants one or is seeking inspiration. My own oneshots to enjoy reading, either separate or related to the plots that are posted within. The plots are just story ideas that I thought of and either didn't expand on or wrote excerpts for rather a full story. I hope you enjoy the plots and scenes that cross my mind about the wonderful PJO series.
1. Plots 1

PJO plots and oneshots

Hello readers, I am Digi! This is my first PJO story and for the most part I'll just post any oneshots that come to mind or plots. You can use any of the plots, that's why I'm posting them. They don't have to follow them word for word either. The oneshots will be separate but I'll post the plots, if there are any, at the start of the chapter. If you give credit to me for any used plots then thank you but its also fine if you don't.

To clarify on the plots. I might write oneshots for them, I might not. These are story plots that popped into my head involving PJO. I never expected to really expand on them but I few I wrote scenes for anyway.

READ THIS: As stated on my profile **I DO WRITE SLASH/YAOI**. These plots do not need to be slash but **THIS IS YOUR ONE WARNING** that there are going to be mentions of it if not outright stated in several plots. That being said** NOT EVERY PLOT IS SLASH** or even romance. Percabeth is favorite pairing of mine and I have nothing against it or any other het or yuri pairing. Also as stated above you can use these plots as you wish so that means you can change the pairing at any time or anything else you choose. If a oneshot is posted and plot for it has slash and you are uncomfortable with that then please simply don't read it.

You can PM me with any questions you have or leave them in the reviews. Onto the plots!

~~~~PJO~~~~

**-Unnamed Plot 1-**

While being chased by monsters the group ends up in an odd house which turns out to be a Hearth-home, one of the places where Hestia's power is greatest, those that pledge themselves to her and reside there to give help to those in the most need of it.

XxPJOxX

**-Unnamed Plot 2-**

The Anti-Aphrodite curses Percy at the end of the Second Giant War. All those who love or have affection for him will have that love turn to hate. Suddenly with no one on his side, he is forced from camp and exiled by Olympus. He finds refuge with the Wraths, the only people who aren't affected by the curse, cursed by Gaia themselves after the First Giant War to walk the world forever.

It is years before he finds a way to break the curse and even then it won't be easy. When Olympus calls for aid during a crisis, Percy can't stay away and returns in secret to help his bespelled friends.

Potential Crisis: Someone is taking the greatest heros from Elysium and bringing them back to life, the process corrupts them and turns them against Olympus.

Note: The curse only affects those with godly blood so normal mortals like Sally, Paul and maybe Rachel (depends if spirit of Delphi counts) aren't affected. They help him escape and provide a safe haven for a while.

XxPJOxX

**-Nico's Great Prophecy-warning; slash**

In another world the prophecy was never fulfilled and everything has gone to hell. Kronos has risen but the gods are still around, they sealed off Olympus and some have hid amongst the demigods. In a last ditch attempt the Hecate and Trivia half-bloods and their mother call forth a demigod who can beat Kronos from another world.

They end up with Nico di Angelo a bit before his 16th birthday and he is not a happy camper. A skilled and powerful fighter he decides to help until a drained Hecate can send him back home. What he and everyone else doesn't expect is for the Seven and Thalia, in particular his boyfriend Percy Jackson, to come after him. Now with nine very powerful and very pissed off demigods on their side, the others are ready to take Kronos down.

What's even better is that they come across a way to make sure Gaia doesn't wake up when it's all said and done. Alongside that though, the demigods must deal with new and old faces alike, the dead are alive and those who were alive are dead, enemies are allies and friends are now foes.

Note: Percy wasn't born or died before he got to camp, Nico and Bianca died with Zues's attack, the Great Prophecy is Greek so Jason is out, Hazel is still dead. Thalia's fate is yours to decide, still a tree, dead, alive but couldn't fulfill it, a Hunter in this world too.

Note2: If you want Luke and/or Annabeth out of play then you can have them be the trees that protect the camp. This story might not take place in Camp Half-Blood or they might be dead because of poison like Thalia's was.

XxPJOxX

**-Unnamed Plot 3-**

In a lot of stories Percy has to go on some kind of quest assigned by Athena to gain permission to propose to Annabeth, usually something happens and she cheats or breaks up with him and this often leads to a Chaos story. Not this time, whether he's done the quest or not, he proposed and she said yes. It's what comes after that changes things. Instead of Percy just having to prove himself to Athena, Annabeth has to prove herself to Poseidon to marry his only demigod son.

Note: I might add Percy's former quest mates to the mix to help Annabeth or they're part of the quest, in which case I mean Poseidon enlisted their help. If Percy has not already done Athena's quest you can have him completing it while Annabeth is doing hers.

XxPJOxX

**-Unnamed Plot 4-**

Quests can have up to three members in normal circumstances right? Unless specified that he had to go alone, Luke might have gone with two others. Their deaths could have been another reason that he turned to Kronos, their survival might just change the course of the war. With the two of them, assuming they're good friends, to moderate his temper and views, Luke might just not turn to the dark side.

XxPJOxX

**-What happens in Vegas-**

Percy and Sally are in Las Vegas with Gabe, they leave him with some relatives in a casino being the disgusting pig he is and wander around seeing the sights. At 10 years old Percy is pretty excited despite Gabe. However they end up finding the Lotus Hotel and wander in. Sucked in by the magic but they're not completely fooled. Percy makes friends with a boy his age named Nico di Angelo and his sister, Bianca. Despite the odd and outdated mannerisms they quickly become best friends. Of course that all comes tumbling down then one or both finally realize that something is very wrong. As they make their escape, di Angelo siblings in tow. They meet up with another group, two demigods and a satyr on a quest to find a lightning bolt…

XxPJOxX

**-Pokemon crossover-**

Percy, Thalia and Nico wake up in the Sealed Chamber in Hoenn. They notice that they have odd tattoos that look like the symbols of the Weather Trio as they find out later. Now they're off to find out how they got here, why they're here and how to get back. Whether they want to go back is another matter entirely. One of the best ways to get information is to become a trainer, they can freely move around with protection and other trainers are a valuable source of information that could point them int eh right direction either to their destiny in Hoenn of the way home.

Note: for extended stories you can then have off to Sinnoh after the Creation Trio.

XxPJOxX

**-Disconnected Memories-**

Something went wrong when Hera stole Percy's memories. He randomly collapses one day after the war only to wake up days later with no memories other then Annabeth's name, just like the first time. The only catch is none of the gods know what is wrong or how to fix it. Later on he finally does remember and life seems to go back to normal but the time inbetween is very confusing for everyone. Just when they are about to reluctantly think it a fluke, it happens again. Time and again like clockwork he forgets and all of the knowledge and friendships he's made are just, gone until he remembers again. The people around him take it harder then expected and it wears on them all. Strained to the breaking point they have to find a way to stop this madness. The only answer seems to be to go right to the source, Percy's mind and memories.

Note: OCs can be used. If another pairing is wanted slash or het, simply have him wake up and remember someone else's name instead of Annabeth though I would suggest it remain her at first.

XxPJOxX

**-Curse of the Styx-**

There's more then one reason they call it a curse. Annabeth and Percy don't work out, Aphrodite had been right when she said she would make his love life difficult and/or tragic but he doesn't think she meant like this. Annabeth had been his mortal point, the thing that had kept him tied to this world, so what happens when Annabeth is gone? Does the curse stay? Does he simply lose it? But he is Pecy Jackson and nothing ever goes the way it's expected.

The Styx is calling to him, a relentless voice in his ear, in his mind, it's starting to drive him insane, even more so then the constant pain that radiates out from his lower back where his Achilles' spot lies. The Styx calls for him to swim in it again, and eventually Percy will answer, if he doesn't end in Hades kingdom first. His friends and family are worried and scared, if he does take another dip in the Styx with no one to hold him back, then Percy will be gone forever. It's a race against the current now.

Note: Percy will feel isolated and disconnected which is what the Styx wants and will make it that much harder for someone to reach him.

XxPJOxX

**-A Celestial Hiccup-**

Percy is startled to find that two of his friends from Goode are demigods. After he escorts them to camp though problems arise, they should have been claimed after the war but even after they get to camp they don't get claimed. No other demigod is like them, not even Chiron knows who's children they could be and rumors abound that they're demi-titans. With the camp getting progressively riled and paranoid Percy and his friends warily turn to the only ones who could know, the gods. Olympus is shaken to the core when the only being who matches is the maiden goddess Artemis herself. Right?

Then again in the world of gods, monsters and magic a lot of things thought impossible happen anyway. Turns out that due to some wacky timing and celestial magic twins that should have been born of Apollo instead get born with the powers of his own goldy twin sister.

The only hints of this are the girls' love for music and the boys' tendency to wake up at the crack of dawn.

He turns out better with a bow and guns while she is good with knives and javelins, both are excellent at throwing darts. Good with animals, have a hyper intuition, keen sense of direction and eyesight, great trackers, high sneaking skills and fast runners. Due to this they only have mild ADHD, worse when stressed or exhausted but they can also go stone still when wanted. Love nature but can come across as distant and cold to those that don't know them.


	2. Prelude to Hoenn

A Prelude to Hoenn

Hello and welcome to the first oneshot! I'm your host Digi and if you are reading this then thank you for hitting the next button! This is the second chapter and this is the plot that the oneshot it based off of:

**-Pokemon Crossover-**

**Percy, Thalia and Nico wake up in the Sealed Chamber in Hoenn. They notice that they have odd tattoos that look like the symbols of the Weather Trio as they find out later. Now they're off to find out how they got here, why they're here and how to get back. Whether they want to go back is another matter entirely. One of the best ways to get information is to become a trainer, they can freely move around with protection and other trainers are a valuable source of information that could point them int eh right direction either to their destiny in Hoenn of the way home.**

**Note: for extended stories you can then have off to Sinnoh after the Creation Trio.**

If you do not want to read this oneshot then please go on to the next chapter or go back to browsing fanfics. Onto the story!

~~~~PJO~~~~

"I just don't know what to do anymore. Something like this has never happened before! They refuse to accept anyone as their trainers." Professor Birch exclaimed over the videophone to Digna, she was the only one who he thought could do something. He was in quite the bind, a set of starters he was supposed to hand out to new trainers just refused to go, they rejected every trainer that tried to take them. While not too unusual he'd never had it happen with all three at the same time, especially for so long.

It had been months and even the most stubborn of starters usually either found someone worthy or he sent them back to their breeders. However the last time Digna had been at the lab she'd advised against it, said they were waiting and they wouldn't go a moment sooner. He'd be the first to admit she was an odd one, related to the champion, a powerful trainer in her own right and a well respected researcher. Right now she was camped east of Slateport at his request. He could never get over the fact that she could take everything and anything in stride and seem to just know exactly what to do but he trusted her word and so the starters stayed.

He'd just expected them to to have arrived by now. Apparently he thought wrong if the amused expression on her face was anything to go by. Her Natu sat easily on her shoulder and stared into space just above the camera so he didn't feel the need to fidget. Just as he was about to continue, probably to beg that she visit to keep them settled because they only really listened to her, her eyes cut off screen to look at something. She looked perplexed for a moment before the expression cleared and she smiled widely. Her Natu was still on her shoulder but was now facing the same direction she'd looked, staring eerily.

"Excuse me Professor but I'm about to have some company, just hold onto them a little bit longer and it'll work out fine. I have a feeling their trainers aren't far." She assured him before the screen went black. He was left staring blankly at the black screen before giving a helpless sigh. He turned to go back to his research and put it out of his mind, she did this often and he would be left with no idea what she meant until it happened. The only reassuring thing was that if she said they were close then they were close. He couldn't contain his cringe however when he heard an all to familiar crash and cry from behind him as the pokemon once again got into trouble.

~I wanna be a hero, Pokemon!~

Thalia Grace groaned as she awoke in a dimly lit chamber, the only light seemed to come from a doorway that was soon filled with the shadow of a figure. "So you're finally awake." A familiar male voice spoke and it took her a minute to place it.

"Nico? What happened? Where are we?" She asked as she climbed to her feet, mentally taking stock and finding nothing out of place. Her bow and quiver were no where to be seen but she could still feel the weight of her tiara on her forehead. Aegis was still on her wrist but her mace-canister-slash-spear was also gone. Turning to the dark haired boy for answers he just gestured for her to come into the next room.

"Your guess is as good as mine but Percy is checking it out since he's the only one who can leave." She wondered what he meant until she stepped comletely into the new chamber. In was large and she could see no doors or windows, only a large pool of water at one end past several stones with odd carvings. The pool gave off a blue glow that lit the chamber dimly, like a high school pool room but she couldn't see any other lights.

"So Percy's here too?" That was both surprising yet not, their laid-back cousin never seemed to catch a break in the weird experiences department. "Yeah, he woke up first and then me after but we couldn't get you up so we let you wake up on your own. There's only these two chambers and no other exits except this pool and I didn't want to chance shadow-traveling out when I have no idea where we are. Especially since Percy said the whole place is underwater."

A few years ago that would have been the end of it but in the three years after the Second Titan War the big three children had become thick as thieves. Fr to many Thanatos-defying stunts and barely averted doomsdays would do that to you but such was the life of a demigod.

She was frowning at the water now, Percy was out there alone and they had no idea if there were monsters of some kind around but if they really were underwater then Percy had the best chance of coming out alright especially since this was his home turf. They weren't just underwater but underwater in the sea, the smell of salt in the air was obvious. Turning back to the first chamber she saw that the doorway was a roughly carved out arch. It'd been cut through some writing on the wall, the symbols that were still intact were familiar but she couldn't read it. She ran her fingers over it trying to puzzle out what exactly it was. After voicing her question Nico answered "Percy said it was Braille oddly enough but neither of us can read it."

"Alright then where the hell are my weapons, I've only got Aegis. Second, do you even remember how we got here and third….does this place feel odd to you?" Something about the atmosphere was different and she didn't think it was just because they were underwater. She also felt eerily calm, it was one thing to keep your head in an unknown situation but she didn't feel panicked or worried at all about being here, actually she felt like she needed to be here.

"We don't know, I have my ring and Percy still had Riptide but his watch was gone, that was it other then our clothes. And Thalia I don't know if you've noticed but we're all sorta…deaged." For a moment she didn't understand until she actually looked at him. He was right, he did look younger, about twelve instead of sixteen. A quick check in water and she could tell she was the same. She expected to panic at this pint but if anything she felt exasperated, it always had to happen to them. Nico said 'all' so Percy was twelve again too. She sat at the edge of the pool and Nico moved next to her.

He was playing with his ring absent mindedly. "We don't remember anything except what sounded like a bunch of kids singing and a burst of light. You're right though, this place…something is different. The rock and the shadows all feel different and Percy says the water is different too. Not bad, just different."

They sat quietly in companionable silence for a while before the light from the water flickered and their cousin surfaced, unhurt, completely dry and definitely twelve. He lifted himself out slightly on his elbows but didn't come completely out of the water. "Sweet, you're finally up Pinecone Face, you slept like a log."

She rolled her eyes at the terrible joke but just as she was about to make a comeback his face went serious. The kind of serious that meant nothing good, when Percy looked like that you shut up and paid attention. "Well, either way, we're not in Kansas anymore." AS if on cue something surfaced next to Percy and she had to blink in shock. Now being a demigod she'd seen a lot of weird and disgusting things but never anything like this, she just knew this thing was nothing like anything she'd faced before. It was blue with an oval body and two antenna coming out of its back that drooped with large yellow bulds on the end. It had tiny white fins and big eyes with pupils shapped like a plus sign. It gave a light churr that sounded like a greeting.

"Meet Chinchou, he's a pokemon." For a moent she thought her cousin had lost it cause he sounded like this was the most normal thing int eh world, that or he'd finally stopped being surprised by anything. The latter idea actually upset her more, then again they knew this place wasn't normal. "A what!?" Nico asked as he looked over the creature critically.

"I'm not quite sure but he says that they're all over this world and that there's tons of different species of pokemon, like Chinchou, he doesn't actually have a name but that's what he says his kind are called."

"So you can underst-" she was about to ask but stopped as what he said registered. "This world?"

"This is Earth, that's what the humans here call it but it's not_ our_ Earth…the gods don't exist here, that's what's different, if there are gods then they wont be the ones we know." Damn, she hated her cousin's moments of clarity, he said what he thought without a care and was usually right, more often then not they tended to be hard truths that people didn't want to acknowledge which lead him into trouble.

"So there are other humans." Nico stated, he seemed to be relieved that at least they weren't the only ones in this new world even if they weren't from their own world. Another world, the idea was mind-blowing and more then a little frightening but she still felt calm. She also knew that for now the only thing they could do was move forward, there wasn't anyway back they could find and they couldn't just stay here forever.

"Yep and yeah I can understand him but its less clear then normal, I get what he's saying but it's coming across in simple terms but not because that's that how he thinks, does that make any sense?" He rambled and she was a bit surprised and relieved he could understand them at all despite it obviously being a sea creature. She also decided she had been spending way to much time with him cause she did understand what he meant.

"I'm just wondering if you can get us out of here." Now that was something she could agree with. Demigods were not meant for small enclosed spaces, especially underwater and no other way out. "Yeah we can. I had to check there was a way out through here and could navigate it easily. Chinchou here is gonna show us to shore and he says there's a pokemon trainer nearby that we can trust and will help us."

"Pokemon trainer?"

"Yeah, apparently the humans are all normal mortals and this world has its own dangers, pokemon and humans coexist peacefully for the most part and can be great friends. Some end up training them for competitions in battle and things like that, they're called trainers, they use some special device to capture a pokemon to fight with."

"They make them fight?" She asked incredulously. Demigods fought monsters all the time, even enjoyed it but it was mostly a pleasure born out of necessity.

"Sort of, most pokemon want to get stronger and they know they know the best way to do that is battle other pokemon, a trainers' pokemon are even better opponents so they don't usually get to upset if they get caught. But some are kept more out of necessity or as companions rather then fighters. Come on though, we should get going now if we want to get topside before dark."

"What's your gut telling you about this trainer?" Nico asked, if Percy felt like this was a bad idea, he was usually right, out of the three of them he had the best instincts even if he sometimes ignored them. He stared at them with a thoughtful frown for a moment before giving an easy smile. "We'll be fine. We can trust them." They relaxed at the reassurance and slipped into the water, he formed a bubble around them so they could breath and they set out into this new world, wondering what awaiting them ahead.

~~~~PJO~~~~

Thank you for reading! I might write the more for this plot one day but for now I'm happy with this. If you would like to use this plot then please do so, you don't need to credit me or tell me that you are going to use the plot though I would be grateful if you did. If you have any questions then you can PM me or put them in the review. I still have so much to post so I hope to get those done and posted soon. Until then, Digi out!


	3. Plots 2, The Big Ones

The Big Plots

Welcome to the second page of plots! I'm your host, Digi. If you have made it this far then thank you for finding interest in the stuff that runs through my head about the PJO universe. As previously stated you can use these plots to your whim whether you credit me or not. Or hell if you think you'd like to read a oneshot for it you can PM me or make a review asking for a oneshot for a plot. If so then I would do one no matter how many requests I get for a plot unless I have enough inspiration to make a second.

Also as previously stated THERE WILL BE SOME MENTIONS OF SLASH, if this makes you uncomfortable then please exit the fic, hit the next/back button or simply skip the plot because I will put warnings for slash at the start of the plot.

Now these plots are a little different, these are ones that I ended up writing a lot for. Like major AU style plots. There are but three of them, well technically two but one of those is a two part story…actually that technically means there's five…let's go with three. These three however tended to branch in several directions and will be stated so. Onto the plots!

AN: if you see 'XxxX' that is mini break that appears between the branching plot lines. 'XxPJOxX' means I'm going to a completely different plot. See the first chapter for what I mean.

~~~~PJO~~~~

**-The Order in Chaos-**

Percy grew up with two of Eris' children, (a pair of twins, 14 years old as of TLT, for the moment we'll call the girl Strife and boy Discord) who changed the fates decree by simply getting involved with his life. Grover is still his best friend at Yancy but there is another unknowing half-blood that they are friends with that Grover ends up escorting instead. He is still attacked by Mrs. Dodds but from there it strays from the story you know. After his Latin exam but before CHiron starts to upset him the two arrive to take Percy to Montauk early with their father. Sally is supposed to meet them there.

Along the way they get him to tell them about his encounter with Mrs. Dodds and decide to get to Camp instead while explaining to Percy that he is a demigod. They get attacked by the Minotaur and Strife holds him back while their father, Discord and Percy go on ahead. From here there are two options on how this could go.

Option 1: At the foot of the hill he attacks again but instead of Sally, their father is kidnapped, Strife and Discord are knocked out but Percy still kills him. They meet with Grover again and the Golden Trio set out on their quest.

Option 2: Strife is kidnapped, Percy still kills the Minotaur and Discord replaces Grover on the quest.

In the case of Option 1, on June 20th another quest is given and the twins head out to Las Vegas and the Lotus Hotel and Casino. The di Angelo siblings are retrieved early, how early depending on how AU I want to go.

Note: Gabe can either stay, be done away with altogether or replaced by the twins father, in either case the father has another way to hide demigod scents.

XxxX

**-OiC Alternate 1-**

Scenario where instead Strife, Discord and Percy are on the run together and meet up with Thalia, Luke and Annabeth while fighting monsters. Possibly throw in the Hunters for more drama. Ages of Strife and Discord can be messed with to suit needs.

XxxX

**-OiC Alternate 2-**

Eris' children were older but still knew Percy, they die sometime before he goes to camp. Depending on how they die and where they go-

Option 1: They were in Asphodel but Gaia kidnapped them to use as leverage against Percy.

Option 2: They were in Elysium but with the Doors open decided to sneak out and help Percy.

In either case Gaia has them for a time but they eventually break out and cause a ruckus for her side and much confusion amongst the demigods.

XxPJOxX

_**AN:**_ You see what I mean by branching? The basic idea is the same but where I could go with it is very different in each case. Be warned that the next two are just as crazy.

XxPJOxX

**!-Thunder of the Waves-! warning-possible slash**

Instead of it being Thalia, Percy, Nico it's Percy, Thalia, Nico. One little role change makes some big waves cause what can you do when instead of a daughter of Zeus you get a son of Poseidon? Does the son of Hermes betray such trust? Does a tree still sit upon Half-Blood Hill? Is the horn of war sounded five years early or right on time? And do we even want to know what's up with the Romans?

XxxX

**-Alternate 1: 213 Sea Storm- warning-possible slash**

Instead of Thalia it's Percy who is born five years earlier and is the first prophecy child. He is the one who meets Luke and Annabeth and helps them get to Camp while being chased by the monsters Hades sends after them. His mother is the same but he left after he found out Gabe is hitting her and the only reason she married him was for Percy. Percy makes his last stand and is turned into a tree on Half-Blood Hill while Grover gets Luke and Annabeth to safety.

Option: Instead of May's house Percy takes them to his home and Sally could drive them to Camp but they get attacked, she is knocked unconscious in this case. They could also simply stop at her house and then leave, Percy happy to know Gabe is gone and his mother is safe.

Five years later after a horrendous thunderstorm another demigod child of the Big Three, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus stumbles across the borders clutching an unconscious Grover and a spoil of war before passing out on the porch of the Big House.

The first two quests play out much the same and probably much of the third. Luke might or might not be the traitor in this story. Pairings are optional, Percabeth, Perlia, Lukercy, etc. TTC is the hardest thing to plan, Percy might not have aged while a tree or will need an alternative to the Hunt. Thalia met with Sally, not long after the group visits if they do, after she ran away and Sally took her in. This lets Yancy still play out. The question is if Jason plays a part in it or not.

Option: Percy and Thalia communicate in their dreams more to moderate Thalia's fatal flaw when needed.

XxxX

**-Alternate 2: Five Years Early- warning-slash**

Percy is born first instead of Thalia and makes his last stand on Half-Blood Hill. Only instead of dying and being turned into a tree he survives and suddenly everything is out of whack. War is on the horizon five years early. What's going to protect the borders now that there's no tree? Will they be protected at all? Who's the traitor who resurrects Kronos? Annabeth is still seven and Luke still fourteen. What happens when Thalia, Nico and Bianca come into play? Will Rachel even play into this? That's not even getting into the four years of quests and battles Percy has to go through before his 16th birthday. And then there's what's going on, on the Roman side…

~~~~PJO~~~~

I can only hope that wasn't to confusing for you. I'm sorry if it was. Apparently writing these out really gets me thinking about them and I actually changed a few details while I was writing to fit and make the whole thing less fragmented. If you have any questions then review or PM and I'll try to answer or clarify. Thanks for your time, Digi out!


	4. Of Unity and Foolishness

Of Unity and Foolishness

Hello and welcome to the second one shot of this fic! I'm your host, Digi. There is no plot for this one shot in the fic. This one shot is separate. It came to me when I thought of why Percy just never went to New Rome in any of the 'his half-sibling shows up and ruins his life' stories. Usually the author will shut that option down so I thought, what if they didn't? And what if Percy wasn't alone? Anyway enjoy, onto the oneshot!

WARNING: There is a brief mention of a threesome relationship and slash in this chapter. Nothing explicit but if this makes you uncomfortable then you can go back/proceed or leave the fic altogether.

~~~~PJO~~~~

Of Unity and Foolishness

The Greeks are fools, the Romans think. Well, not _all_ Greeks they think as they glance at their newest comrades. Greeks among Romans, who'd have thought? There wasn't even much bloodshed. Much being the key word because people argue and when you have children of war gods around there was bound to be some fighting, all in all though they got along well. They set up a smaller camp division, a sixth cohort, and a new section for themselves in New Rome, jokingly named Byzantium. Their practices and Roman practices didn't always match so it was better all around but where they would have once clashed violently they now blended seamlessly into the ranks of the Twelfth Legion and the streets of New Rome. Some think that it's cause in the end, they are demigods (or legacies but there's godly blood either way), others think it was due to the circumstances of their arrival to Camp Jupiter.

It hadn't even been two years after the Second Giant War that rumors began to spread and news came through Lupa that the Greeks were fighting amongst themselves. The Romans had scoffed at this, such disunity was disgusting, they had dissent in their ranks but they never let it get in the way of their duty to Rome. Above all they were Legionaries and would stand with each other to the end. News trickled in, some worried for the friends they'd made during the war. Then the news stopped altogether and not a month later they were shocked to find a group of a few dozen battered and weary Greeks at their doorstep seeking refuge, Leo Valdez and Piper McLean at the helm. What caused the Romans to howl for blood, however, was the state of Percy Jackson, alive and whole but broken in spirit. Greek he had been born but he was a Roman made, he had earned his short time as praetor and the Legion respected him and his deeds, even more so when they learned of the things he'd done before his arrival at their camp.

The exact nature of the conflict is debated by the Romans and barely spoken of by the Greeks. The only thing that is agreed upon is Annabeth Chase had broken Percy Jackson's heart and that the catalyst of the whole mess, simply called The Rift, was the arrival of a handful of very powerful demigods, Olympian and minor alike. The best informed Romans quietly made note that most of the refugee demigods were veterans of the Battle of Manhattan. Weariness between the two sides had been prominent until the accident simply referred to as the Memory Incident. It had involved a botched memory potion, the Hecate/Trivia kids and the Somnus/Hypnos kids. The Incident, while never spoken of in detail after, had done much to bridge the gap.

So the displaced Greeks joined the Legion and life went on. During quests campers would meet and clash as violently as expected and another civil war almost broke out. Surprisingly, Chiron will occasionally send a demigod to stay with the Legion at Camp Jupiter instead of stay at Camp Half-Blood for one reason or another. He could not abandon any demigod no matter how much he had disapproved of the The Rift and so stayed in New York to try and teach the younger campers better. The few that had scattered across the country after The Rift also showed up and settled among their banished comrades and some of the campers that would have deserted the Legion otherwise simply moved to the Greek part of the camp. Percy Jackson began to heal among comrades and friends. The biggest change was the forming of the first and likely only Triumvirate that Camp Jupiter would ever see, Percy reluctantly took up his mantel as praetor again alongside Jason Grace and Reyna, he became the representative and the voice of the Greeks in the Senate along with the sixth cohorts appointed centurions.

What happened next was both surprising yet somewhat expected. It was normal for praetors to end up romantically involved but the Legionaries had still been thrown when all three of them wound up _together_. But weirder things had happened to demigods and so they were soon taking it in stride. They were good for Percy and so no one objected, except for the expected shovel talk delivered by the Hunter's lieutenant and the king of ghosts when they passed through.

However being demigods, nothing can stay peaceful for long. So the Legion is preparing. The remaining Giants and Titans have arisen and march on New Rome. They learned from their brethrens' mistakes and were planning to take the demigods out first before they went onto Olympus. Camp Half-Blood had been hit first and hit hard. They easily crippled them and were now moving west onto the bigger and stronger threat. They knew the Romans would be biggest threat with their larger numbers and stronger demigods but they insured there wouldn't have much backup from the Greeks. Much being the key word the Romans think disdainfully.

A few days before the strongest and healthiest of the Greek survivors had shown up warning them and offering aid. This might not have been a bad thing if it weren't for the fact that Annabeth Chase was with them as well as the demigods the legionaries discovered had started The Rift. Their gall at expecting a grateful welcome instead had the Legion wanting to toss them out. Not days later they were mocking and insulting the Greeks of the Legion and they begged their praetors to let them be detained until after the battle and hopefully put on trial. Just the day before, a week from when the battle was expected to take place, the Romans had come very close to finishing what the Giants and Titans started when they insulted their third praetor. They held it in though and waited. There were plenty of monsters coming that they could take their anger out on. The fools will be dealt with later they vow as they sharpen their weapons and polish their armor. But it is as they watch their comrades spar in preparation, their power obvious in their every move, that they silently smirk in satisfaction. They had come far from the cautious and forlorn refugees that had appeared at their doorstep. Oh yes, the Greeks are fools indeed because their loss is the Legions' gain. Let the Giants and Titans come with their army, the Twelfth Legion Fulminata is ready and waiting.

~~~~PJO~~~~

Whoo, that took awhile. Other then probably using to many capital letters I think this turned out fine. If you really think I should fix that please review or PM and I'll get right to it. This is a bit more…abstract?...then I usually write. Or maybe like a general overview? I wanted to try my hand at writing the basic plot of 'demigods come to camp and turn all/most against Percy including the gods, they chase him out/he leaves/is banished and comes back as a badass' only I didn't want to do it like that. I never mentioned it in the writing but the gods are more balanced between their Greek and Roman sides after the 2nd Giant War and still communicate happily with their children in both camps.

Also for this story I had also planned to set it a few years after and most of the displaced Greeks to have left the Legion and moved to New Rome. Basically I had planned for the insults and everything and then have it shoved right in their faces when the older demigods showed up and proceeded to curb-stomp the army in the battle. That's still what will happen even though I didn't write that part. I'm not anywhere near done with one shots or plots so I hope you continue to read! Until next time!


	5. 213 Sea Storm

213 Sea Storm

Hello audience. This is your host, Digi. Now this oneshot is based on the first half of my Making Waves plot-213 Sea Storm:

**Instead of Thalia it's Percy who is born five years earlier and is the first prophecy child. He is the one who meets Luke and Annabeth and helps them get to Camp while being chased by the monsters Hades sends after them. His mother is the same but he left after he found out Gabe is hitting her and the only reason she married him was for Percy. Percy makes his last stand and is turned into a tree on Half-Blood Hill while Grover gets Luke and Annabeth to safety.**

**Five years later after a horrendous thunderstorm another demigod child of the Big Three, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus stumbles across the borders clutching an unconscious Grover and a spoil of war before passing out on the porch of the Big House.**

This makes it near and dear to my heart and I hope you enjoy it as well. And of course being a yaoi fangirl, I can't help but hint at slash though there is nothing definite and it can be taken as simple friendship. There is no definite pairing for this plot, straight, slash or otherwise. As always you can use any of the plots at your whim and please review or PM if you have any questions or news about the plots and oneshots.

**AN:** The wonderful BuriedAlive16 has taken the What Happens in Vegas plot and made it into a fic so go check out his account which is on FF to read the story. A CelestrialSpade (Or CelestialSpade, could be a typo) has also expressed his desire to use that plot but I haven't heard anything more about that from them.

Onto the oneshot!

~~~~PJO~~~~

It's a dark and stormy night full of howling winds and crashing thunder. There's a hurricane over Long Island when it's not even close to hurricane season. The meteorologists must be going out of their minds but that's not what we're worrying about. It is not only the wind that howls tonight. Four figures are struggling to make their way toward a hill and the safety of the valley beyond it. Monsters out of myth are at their heels, dogging them, they're on their last stretch and exhausted. The monsters are toying with them now, for every two steps they take forward, they're forced one back.

Of the four figures it is easy to tell at least two apart. One is a seven year old girl with normally curly blond hair now forced down by the rain, her grey eyes stormy with fear. The other is a satyr with curly brown hair, stumbling along and throwing tin cans when he could. The next two are a bit harder to distinguish. Both boys, one is a few inches shorter then the other. They are both wielding swords and move with the grace only experienced fighters have though it's obvious that they're hitting their limit. In the flashes of lightning you can see that the taller is blond with blue eyes not much older then fourteen. His shorter companion is younger, about twelve with black hair and sea green eyes, he seems to be holding out better then his friends in the fierce storm.

They're almost at the top of the hill now and the monsters seem to pull back in nervousness, they know what lies in the valley beyond and aren't very eager to meet it. "Grover!" shouts the black haired boy "You have to get Annabeth and Luke to safety." He's stopped at the top of the hill helping the girl, Annabeth, to her feet. She'd collapsed, panting from exertion and the drain of constant fighting and running. The blond boy, Luke, also seemed to be out for the count, bent on one knee using his sword to help keep him upright.

"Percy, no!" Luke exclaims, "We're not leaving you behind!" He tries to force himself upright but the wound on his leg has him faltering, Grover catching him under one arm to help keep him standing. Percy just smiles calmly as he passes a dazed Annabeth to Grover as well. He has his sword in hand as he continues to remain at the peak of the hill, the monsters are agitated, inching forward in anticipation.

"Just make sure to make a lot of friends okay? The both of you. I know you, you'll brood and Annabeth will be too wrapped up in books to do it on her own so you'll have to help her." Grover gives him one last sad look before turning around and trotting as best he can down the hill, toward the large house just visible through the winds and rain. Luke tries in vain to turn back but he doesn't have the strength to break Grover's hold and is unwillingly pulled along as one of the monsters, a hellhound, finally breaks rank and charges the lone demigod. He sidesteps and slices right through it but the others are already moving, a flood of enemies that he can only hold back for awhile but as long as its long enough for them to get to safety he doesn't care.

He's being swarmed and fighting them back but he's only a mortal, an exhausted one at that and he can't see everything. A blow to his side knocks him back which is enough time for another to hit his shoulder. Grover, Luke and Annabeth are at the foot of the hill now and Luke can see faint lights in the distance, backup but they're too far and it'll be too late when they get here. He twists around enough to look back up the hill just in time to see Percy forced partly onto his back, Riptide barely keeping another blade from slicing his face.

It's the Fury who lands the fatal blow. One powerful swipe to his already injured shoulder has him fully on his back, sword pinned into the earth next to him and his consciousness slipping away from the pain and he feels his life starting to slip away from the blood loss and over use of his powers. In this moment he knows that if he were anyone else, if his Olympian father were not who he was, he would have been dead long before now. One tear, lost to the rain, slips down his face at the knowledge that he won't see his loved ones again, that this is his final moment. The monsters rear up for the last blow when Luke gets out one final despairing call.

"PERCY!" The cry tears from his throat, his voice cracking in hoarseness and terror and for a moment the world is still. Then, like a tidal wave, all the rain seems to be pulled from around them into a churning vortex at the top of the hill destroying the monsters and forcing them back. The vortex grows bigger and bigger before it bursts apart. In it's wake is a sight that rents at his heart. The hurricane rapidly dies after this leaving the three battered, soaked and mourning, the few living monsters fleeing into the night.

The demigods of Camp Half-Blood and Chiron find them there at the bottom of the hill, gazing at once was the demigod known as Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. A great weeping willow now stands protectively at the crest of the hill, glowing an unearthly green that then spreads and arches into a dome that covers the entire valley. A sword, encased in ice, is plunged into the ground like a tombstone on the valley's side of the tree.

Annabeth's small frame is heaving with sobs at the loss of one of the boys she saw as an older brother, Grover is crying silent tears at the loss of his friend and Luke just stands in disbelief. The boy who'd been his best friend for five years, the boy who he'd fought alongside, laughed with, cried with, argued with, his constant unrestraint able Percy was…gone. The half bloods are quiet in solemn respect for the moment that they didn't bear witness to but know happened none the less.

Chiron and a few of the Apollo campers begin to herd them to the Big House to be healed when they stop. Two different glowing symbols rest above the heads of the newly arrived demigods and Chiron and the campers bow as he announces their parentage.

"All hail Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, god of roads, travelers, and thieves! All hail, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom, crafts and strategy!"

~Making Waves~

So life moved on, Luke and Annabeth settled into their new cabins with their siblings and in Luke's case, the minor and unclaimed demigods. Grover wasn't given his searchers license and would have to wait to escort another demigod to camp. They continued to mourn their lost friend but eventually the pain eased and they could move on though they never forgot.

Percy's tree on the renamed Half-Blood Hill stood as a silent guard over the valley and a beckoning sentry for any new demigod. As long as they could get past Percy's tree they were safe. It was in the weeks after his loss that the camp realized exactly what the glowing dome had been, a magical barrier and a powerful one at that. Monsters couldn't get into camp anymore unless given permission or summoned inside. Many young demigods are alive for that reason alone. They story was shared with any new camper though never from Luke or Annabeth after the first telling to Chiron. The camp entered a new age of peace, they were demigods so their lives would never be free of danger but at least now they had a place where they could train and live without the constant fear of monsters. For five years it was as peaceful as could be for a demigod but as always, nothing lasts forever.

~Making Waves~

In an eerily familiar scene the night is dark and stormy, even if it were daytime the sky would be obscured by dark clouds and torrential rain, the only light is from the brilliant flashes of lightning that arch across the sky. The campers have long since holed themselves up in their cabins, fearful of the storm that can only be caused by the power of a god for it to even touch them here, the weather of the valley was usually controlled. The giant weeping willow sits sturdy and almost unaffected by the storm from its place on the crest of the hill. The fierce wind pulls at its hanging branches, wrenching leaves and soaking the bright blue petals of its flowers. The only thing truly unaffected is its token sword, half hidden by its waterlogged branches; the pounding rain and wind don't affect the ice at all, even in the blazing summer sun it hadn't melted a drop.

Percy's tree will be the only witness to the events that will pass, the sounds of fighting won't make it past the roar of the wind and loud drums of the rain. In the darkness faint headlights appear, getting brighter and clearer the closer it gets to the tree. There is a feeling of dread in the air. Suddenly the car is run off the side of the road, a great pillar of rock had shot out of the ground in front of it, the driver had swerved to avoid it and the car flipped. A lumbering giant, the fearsome Minotaur, emerges from the darkness and approaches the wrecked vehicle.

Three figures unsteadily climb out and begin the long trudge up the hill. Two figures, both women are holding the third, a satyr, between them. One is young, twelve, the same age Percy was when he made his final stand, with the same black hair but electric blue eyes instead. The other is older, in her early thirties, with straight brown hair and blue green eyes that had an unbelievably calm look in them despite the danger, they're fixed on the willow with a fond sadness. Curly brown hair is stuck to the familiar face of Grover the satyr, a bit older but still much the same.

The Minotaur had stopped to examine the car, his poor eyesight buying the three the time to get up the hill which was proving a harder challenge then expected from the drenched waist high grass and wet ground. They were half way up when the beast gave an enraged bellow and lifted the entire car up by the hood before throwing it down the road and trying to discover where the occupants are now. The two women were talking though the words were lost in the gust. The Minotaur finally started to tromp uphill with another bellow. They were close to the top now, only a few yards but the half bull didn't have the extra passenger to weigh him down and gained more ground then they had. This time the wind carried the words up the hill to the tree though still no one was around to hear it.

"Go, Thalia! Separate! Remember what I said." The girl, Thalia was reluctant but the Minotaur was to close to argue. She went left, leaving Grover with the women and sprinted a few yards away. She turned just in time to see the Minotaur start a full charge at her, horns aimed right at her chest, ready to skewer her. She held her ground for one second…two seconds and then jumped to the side, landing just inside the magical barrier though she was unaware of this fact. Unable to stop and turn, he blew right past her and bellowed in frustration. Knowing she was unobtainable inside the barrier he instead turned his attention to the two who were left and now much easier to get to, they had moved to the right and down further on the hill where the ground was more even.

Just like before the girl looked out into the valley in search for help but the lit Big House was far and the cabins even farther, no help was coming. Whipping back around she saw the Minotaur slowing tramping after the women who was backing away further down the hill toward the road and away from where she'd laid Grover down.

"Run, Thalia! I can't go any further. Run!" the women yelled, trying to direct the child toward better safety. Thalia was frozen however, in a kind of haunted horror as the Minotaur finally caught her and lifted her up by the neck. At this the black haired girl moved, stepping away from the protection of the barrier and past the branches of the willow tree, they stuck and slid on her form as if trying to draw her back. Her cry echoed down the hill, a name, "SALLY!" One last choked word, "Go!", was all Sally Jackson got out before the Minotaur closed its fist on her neck and she disappeared in golden light. One flash and she was gone.

"No!" Thalia screamed in rage, her frame tensing in anger and grief and the winds seemed to howl with renewed vigor. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed loudly. The rain came down harder then ever, pushing the branches of the willow down as it were truly weeping now. Her loud cry drew the attention of the raging bull who had been stalking back uphill toward the unconscious Grover.

A bolt of lightning arched between the two, slamming into the Minotaur and making him cry out in agony. She moved to place herself right in front of the giant tree and as he rose back up, charging her, arms raised at his sides so she had no chance to jump aside again. She sprang up, like a loosening coil, kicking right off the creature's head and turning in midair to land solidly on his large neck. His head slammed into the tree which shuddered at the impact of the mighty blow. He reared back and kept trying to buck her off but she held on tight, her arms locked around his horns and electricity arcing off her and continually shocking him.

He charged blindly in one direction, which happened to put Grover right in his path. Thalia grabbed one of his horns and pulled back to try and throw him off course, the rage in her system pulling his great head away but unable to get him off course enough. There was a great flash as a giant bolt of lightning descended from the sky to hit the ground right in front of them, blowing the Minotaur and Thalia back. His horn snapped in her hands as she was thrown away and landed with a heavy thud, her head smacking a rock with such force she saw stars. It was a few moments before either could move. The Minotaur was first, heaving himself back to his feet absolutely blinded by fury. Thalia was slower, her head throbbing from the accidental blow, vision wavering she brought a hand to the back of her head and felt something thicker then water slide down her neck.

With one last hateful bellow he charged right at her, thinking she wouldn't recover in time to defend herself. But as always you should never underestimate an opponent and Thalia had plenty of surprises. She managed to roll sideways right when he barreled past, coming up to her knees and using the last of her strength to jam his own broken horn into his side, right under his ribs. His bellow of rage turned into a roar of agony as he dissolved into the golden dust as all defeated monsters do.

The wind died, the lightning stopped flashing and the thunder was now distant. The rain still came down but it was no longer torrential, instead it seemed somber and it did well to hide the tears that slipped down her face as she shakily made her way to the helpless half goat. She lifted him up and clumsily forged her way up and over the hill, toward the distant light of the Big House. The tree is the only witness to her rocky scramble down the hill and over to the porch which is as far as she gets before her knees finally collapse, the sound drawing out the occupants. The door opens and three figures flow out to surround them. They quickly lift them up and bring them inside, the door shutting with a resounding slam of finality and a sense of change.

~~~~PJO~~~~

If you have gotten this far then thank you for reading. Any of the plots contained within this fic are free for the public to use. If you wish to use a plot I would be grateful if you told me but you don't have too and whether you credit me or not is your choice though I would be grateful for that as well. Review or PM with any questions you may have. I'm not done with the oneshots and I've actually thought of new plots int eh last few days so expect an update soon. Until then, Digi out!


	6. Plots 3

Plots 3

Hello audience and welcome to the third page of plots. I'm your host Digi! As all times before if you would like to use one of these plots then go ahead. You don't have to tell me you're using them or credit me though I would be grateful in either case. THERE IS SLASH, if this makes you uncomfortable then simply leave this page or just skip the plot with the slash. Review or PM with any questions or concerns or if you'd like a oneshot for any of the given plots. Onward!

~~~~PJO~~~~

**-Keeper of Oaths-**

-Styx is not happy, the gods have been breaking their oaths for millennia but she bides her time. You don't break her oaths and get away with it. Imagine her surprise when a child born of a broken oath comes to bathe in her river and succeeds in being worthy of her blessing/curse. When Percy bathed in the Styx she saw all of him and gained her respect. His loyalty wins her own and so she decides she might name him her champion, especially after the war. She is most displeased when Hera kidnaps him and his walk over the Tiber washes the curse/blessing away. During the final battle with the Giants, Percy calls for aid unconsciously and she answers, restoring her curse/blessing.

Alt: She takes Thalia and Percy and raises them as her champions and her as their patron in return for their father's broken oaths.

XxPJOxX

**-Bottom of the Black Lake(HP xover)- warning-slash**

-Percy happens to be visiting the Black Lake mermaid colony during the Second Task on behalf of his father. He is not pleased to find four mortal children tied to a rock right in the middle of their village. After being told of why their being held there, Percy is ready to go topside and give Dumbledore a piece of his mind for putting four kids in danger. Before that though he runs into Harry Potter, it just gets worse from there. Hello soulmate bond and hello incredibly pissed of son of the sea god, Dumbledore wasn't expecting this. Of course he doesn't know that Harry has met another 'chosen one' and the prophecy never said 'the power he knows not' had to be magic.

Note: Lily could be a daughter of Hecate if plot demands.

XxPJOxX

**-Criminal minds xover-**

-Percy ends up in the middle of a mass hostage or kidnapping situation. Either way Percy being the heroic and sarcastic person he is can't let the innocents get hurt if he can help it. It doesn't help that he has a very high pain tolerance and a gift for pissing people off easily. Throw in some angst and hurt/comfort and maybe some iron woobie Percy. Throw in scenes involving Annabeth, Sally, Paul and his friends for even more emotion. Stir with the CM cast being equally confused at his actions and why he is the way the way he is, impressed with his character and grateful that he's buying them more time.

Note: either situation is being communicated by phone and video and internet so they get to witness everything.

XxPJOxX

**-Born of the sky-**

-Three demigods show up sometime after the war. No one has any idea who they are or who their parent is, and while they do know, they're not telling. All anyone knows is that they show sky powers to rival a child of Zeus which has Hera in a rage. Finally fed up she brings them to Olympus and forces them to confess who their parent is…er…parents are. Apparently three demigods and one Olympian goddess taking the sky willingly has an unexpected side affect that ends up being three demigods. All black haired with silver rings around their pupils, one has green eyes, the other blue and the last has gray. Green owns a scythe or glaive, gray a bow and blue a sword.

How do Artemis, Annabeth and Percy cope with three teenage demigod children?

Note: Another set might be born after Percy and Annabeth's trek through Tarturus. In this case the goddess is Hestia because they don't lose hope.

XxPJOxX

**-A future unknown-**

-Years into the future the Poseidon cabin only has two campers. The two are disliked by many in the camp especially the leader. Frequent mentions are made to their last sibling and how they don't want to end up like him. The Athena cabin stays far away and they seem to only have a few on their side. They end up finding a box in their cabin or the Big House that contain a video journal of their long-lost brother, Percy Jackson. Apparently coerced by his friends he recounts his many feats and adventures but the two realize that the leader is there and slowly seems to be isolating Percy from all but a few friends and his cousins. (Clarisse, Chris, the Stolls, Katie, Will, Jake) A few more mysteries pop up, mentions of other campers like Piper and Leo yet from the journal they have a big role to play. The last tape includes an ominous message which might or might not have the two fearing for his life and so they plead Chiron for a quest to find him, the only family they have left. Since a new prophecy has come to light and they need him, he agrees. The Underworld a last resort and the Hunt being…well, the Hunt, they start the only other place they can, the estranged Romans. However, their goal might be closer then they think.

~~~~PJO~~~~

That's all for today but the next chapter is a oneshot! Thanks for reading, Digi out.


	7. The Order in Chaos

The Order in Chaos

Hello wonderful readers! I'm your host, Digi. Welcome to the next oneshot of this fic. This one is a little different from the others. In the Plots 2, the Big Ones chapter I wrote of my ideas for my story The Order in Chaos. At this point I'd put it here but it's rather long so just refer to it there if you don't already know. Basically I don't feel up to writing a full oneshot for any of the ideas so I'll instead be writing excerpts for them all. This gets them all out of the way and I get my basic ideas down and done.

As always review or PM with any questions or comments. If you don't want to read this oneshot then please just go forward or back. There is no slash in this oneshot or in the plot unless you use said plot and decide to make it slash. Actually considering I'm only writing brief parts of it and I never decided on pairings or anything this has no romance in it at all. I hope you enjoy nonetheless, onto the oneshot.

AN: If you see 'XxxX' then that means I'm moving onto the next excerpt.

~~~~PJO~~~~

Perseus Jackson, normally called Percy, was just leaving his final exam at Yancy Academy, Latin, which lasted three hours and gave him a headache from trying to decipher the sheer amount of words he had to read and write, this was especially difficult with his dyslexia and ADHD. The fact that it was his Latin exam, the only class he liked, was the only saving grace of having sit still for three hours. Percy's teacher, Mr. Brunner called him back inside as he was leaving. He stood in front of the class next to the teachers' desk, the students still finishing were discreetly trying to listen in.

"Percy, don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's-" Mr. Brunner was interrupted by the door swinging open with a crash making the eavesdropping students jump.

"Sweet, we got here right on time!"

"I told he'd be done by now, yo!"

The two figures in the doorway looked about fourteen, looked rather normal but they gave off a distinctly odd air. Their violet eyes drifted around the classroom before settling back on Percy. The girl leaned casually against the door, she wore rather normal clothes, jeans and a t-shirt under a flannel button down, the only odd thing was the two chain belts that she wore around her waist, dozens of glass orbs hung off them like oversized charm bracelets. The boy looked like someone you'd expect to have a can of spray paint on him, a dark hoodie over graphic tee and black cargo pants, headphones hung around his neck, the cord disappearing into his left pocket.

"Gale? Hedy? What the heck are you guys doing her?" Percy exclaimed, surprised. Gale and Hedy were his best friends besides Grover. They lived in the same apartment building with their father, Aksel who owned a craft and occult store. Even from here he could already smell the heady, almost cloying scent of the incense he burned constantly. He hadn't the twins since Christmas when they'd eaten dinner together.

"What do you think Jacky? We came to bust you out early, we're going seaside. Dad's driving and Sally will meet us there." Hedy said cheerily. Percy almost rolled his eyes at the nickname but stopped when the rest of the message got through his head. "Seriously, we're going to Montauk?" He asked uncertainly. Money had been tight and they hadn't been able to go last year, he'd been pretty sure they wouldn't be able to go this year either.

"Yep, Dad got a big order so he's paying for it. Now come on, we're burning daylight." Gale cajoled. Percy turned to Mr. Brunner who'd been watching them enigmatically. He gave a slow nod, Percy gave him a big smile before rushing out the door to his dorm to pack. Gale followed at a more sedate pace but Hedy paused in the doorway, knob in hand to give Mr. Brunner a critical look before shutting the door and leaving the class in peace. Mr. Brunner instructed the students to continue, giving Grover a covert glance.

It took a half an hour to pack all his stuff and get the bags into the back of the car. He climbed into the backseat next to Gale after a fond greeting hug from Aksel. He lost some of his cheer and gave a considering look back at the school. In his rush he'd forgotten about the things he'd heard the night before. The look wasn't lost on his companions.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Hedy asked bluntly, rolling one of the marble on her belt between her fingers. He looked at her, startled, before glancing down sheepishly. "It's nothing."

"It ain't nothing, yo." Gale persisted, giving him a sharp look. Aksel pulled his eyes away from the road for a second to glance encouragingly in the rear-view mirror at Percy. He leaned back in his seat more, thinking about everything that happened this year.

"I…it sounds crazy." Was what he finally said. It really was, how do begin to explain what he thought he saw back then during the field trip. Hedy twisted in her seat and both of the twins gave him dubious looks. "Perce, really, when have we _ever_ thought something was truly crazy?"

They were right, in all the time he'd known them, they'd never rejected any theory or idea he'd had no matter how inane or odd even if they'd stopped him from pulling stupid stunts, there was no such thing as abnormal to them. He hesitated, trying to find a way to say this without sounding like he needed to be put in a loony bin but eventually decided to just go with what he knew.

"Well, it started…"

XxxX

Luke, Thalia and Annabeth were in a tough bind. They were in some city in southern New Jersey, near the water in the warehouse district when they'd been ambushed by several monsters. A bunch of girls in silver cloths, the hunters of Artemis they'd hastily explained, had shown up a few minutes ago to help them but it still took them awhile to kill them all due to the sheer number of monsters and the less then perfect environment.

The howl of a hellhound not far away also didn't bode well for them. A loud bark was heard before it cut off, just around the corner from the alley they were all in. A figure darted around the corner and into the fray.

"Gangway!" was all the warning the empousai got before being beheaded by a celestial bronze glaive. A girl, she could only be a demigod if she had that kind of weapon, then thrust the shaft into the chest of the next enemy, dusting it. She physically pushed the handle into the chest of the next enemy, forcing it aside to create an opening for the figure they hadn't seen a few steps behind her. This one was a boy, running full tilt through the opening his companion had made, a bundle of something clutched to his chest. He didn't look back as he ran down the alley and around another corner, the flash of a bronze bow seen strapped to his shoulder.

The girl twisted herself so she had her back facing the same alley he'd just fled to. Her eyes, a peculiar violet, darted around to them. She frowned at them and the hunters before giving an apologetic look before turning around and running in the same direction as the boy before her, leaving them to deal with the rest of the monsters. The suddenness of the whole thing had them all stunned, the demigods recovered first and used their advantage. Not to long after all the monsters were dusted and the alley was finally peaceful. One of the hunters, this one wearing a silver tiara, stepped forward and opened her mouth to say something only to be stopped by Annabeth speaking, her eyes fixed on the corner where the two demigods had disappeared.

"I think we should follow them." Was all she said before taking off after them. Luke and Thalia exchanged looks before running after her. The hunters too exchanged glances before shrugging and doing the same. They found them four alleys down, the girl now clutching the bundle in one arm, the other holding her glaive. The boy had his bow out and was firing arrows at the hellhounds that were surrounding them on three sides, the two slowly edging forward, trying to break through the middle flank, the water's edge only a few yards away. Thalia slammed into one with Aegis and Luke batted at another. The hunters arrived and soon it was another battleground.

In the chaos they noticed that the bundle wasn't just a bundle but a child, about Annabeth's age, his frayed clothes covered in blood from a wound on his side. The last few hellhounds were quickly destroyed and the girl was already moving. The boy gave just enough pause to throw them a grateful look before following. They were going to call out for them to stop and offer help when the girl reached the edge of the water and heaved the boy up and over the railing and threw him into the water. They froze for a second in disbelieving horror before scrambling after them. Thalia made to grab one and get answers while Luke like he was ready to dive in after the boy. The two however, immediately collapsed panting, shoulders slumped.

"Thank the gods we made it. I don't know much longer he could have made it." The girl stated, relief was clear in her voice which caused Thalia to pause. The hunters hung back watching silently and critically. Annabeth was glancing between the two of them contemplatively.

"That was too close, yo. We had to use the last of our ambrosia to get him this far." The boy agreed. Luke was still in disbelief, wavering by the railing. "You mind explaining to me why you just threw a kid into the harbor?"

The boy looked over, his eyes were the same peculiar violet as the girls, they looked related and had the same black hair, not much older then twelve. "Why wouldn't we? We didn't want him to die."

"You just threw him into the_ harbor_." One of the hunters spoke up, The girl waved her hand at her in dismissal "Oh that, no worries, water heals him."

They blinked in shock. "He does?" Annabeth finally spoke. "Yep, fresh water works but salt water is best, that's why we were running." This had the hunters exchanging shocked looks and whispers. Thalia, Luke and Annabeth just watched them in confusion at the reaction. The two unknown demigods gave them knowing looks before the boy stood up and stuck his hand out for Luke to shake. "I'm Gale. This is my twin sister, Hedy. Sorry for the worry. Percy, the kid, is…special."

A small splash drew all their eyes to the water. Two small hands gripped the ledge and a small head of messy black hair stuck out, completely dry, sea green eyes peering curiously back at them.

~~~~PJO~~~~

Okay I said I was going to do all of them but I don't have much idea on how to write the third and I'm feeling lazy right now. I'll probably write that one up later but I think I've done well enough with these two. With a days work done, Digi out!


	8. Plots 4

Plots 4

Hello all, another wonderful day don't you think? I only have four plots for you today but I'll try to post some new oneshots soon, or you know you could ask for one. PM and review please with any questions of concerns or if you just want to express your appreciation. As always you can use the plots as you will and I don't ask for credit though it is appreciated.

~~~~PJO~~~~

**-Daughters of Fate-**

Overnight three demigods appear in front of the Big House after the 2nd Titan War and they're decidingly odd. It is awhile before they're claimed which makes everyone nervous which turns into fear when they are claimed as children of the Fates. They're keeping a secret and it's a dangerous one when they reveal it, it could be the end of the next war before it even begins.

XxPJOxX

**-War in the heavens-**

In the myths Aether and Hemera, light and day, are the primordial chidren of Nyx and Erebus, night and darkness. They have no children while their parents have thousands. A prophecy was given long ago and so they forbid it, any child that was born was hunted down. They have had enough and wage war with the mortals and gods caught in the middle. Neither side wants the destruction of mortals as Gaia did but they don't care who gets caught in the crossfire. What caused them to start a war now? Will this tear Olympus apart? What is the prophecy? Has it already begun? Can a truce be called?

XxPJOxX

**-Knights of Chaos-** (semi-standard chaos story)

The primordials weren't the only things to come from Chaos though they were the strongest. The terrible beasts are usually confined to the Void but like Hades and Tarturus, nothing is absolute. This is where the Knights come in; they guard the Void and hunt the escaped beasts down before they can cause too much havoc. After being banished from the camps Percy (and maybe others) comes across a dispatch of Knights. Years later they find evidence of a _lot_ of chaotic beasts being controlled by someone else. Uncovering a sinister plot to take down Olympus with the beasts since the gods will be unprepared for such a threat they reluctantly step forward to warn them and offer aid.

Note: Such beasts will not fall to simple Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold. Not even Stygian Iron can hurt them for long. The Knights use Chaotic Brass, jokingly called Vibranium.

XxPJOxX

**-Chaotic Rebirth-** (standard chaos plot…sort of)

Meet Charlie, Leon, Lucas, Selene and Zoey. They're demigods on their way to Camp Half-Blood. It should also be said they're all reincarnated war heroes that somehow remember their past lives. They aren't sure why they remember only that they do. When they get to camp though they all agree on one thing, find out what happened to Percy Jackson. The last few souls to enter Elysium had said some disturbing things and had them worried for the demigod. Form there they'll decide what to do, Zoey might join the Hunt again but her honor will not allow her to move on until she's sure her friend is okay.

They finally arrive and get quite the shock, several campers have eternal youth including the son of Poseidon…who isn't Percy. They find out he was declared a traitor and cast out. They refuse to believe it and Zoey is positive he's still alive somewhere out there. Trouble is brewing and they feel the urgent need to find him. Leaving camp they begin searching, with a little help from the light of the hearth. They run into a dispatch form the Knights of Chaos and know they've found their answer. They join and reunite with their friend.

Note: Might add Ethan, Will and Lee

Note 2: Can be seen as separate plot but I ended up writing them as companion pieces.

~~~~PJO~~~~

Okay big news! Thank you Little Chibi for being the only other person to review so far. I'm also thinking of making a Harry Potter version of this since I've come up with some ideas. I've also been debating posting the oneshots separately along with this fic. Better coverage? Idk, that's why I'm asking you guys. Actually, do you think I should change it to Plots and Prologues. I've noticed that they fit prologues more then oneshots, so what do you say? Digi, out!


	9. Announcement

Okay people so let me tell you a little story. I came 30, count em, THIRTY fanfiction ideas for Percy Jackson. I've posted quite a few so far in this fic along with various oneshots. However there is one that I will not post within these pages. Mostly because its not PJO at all but it is inspired by it.

You see I was browsing through the pokemon tag one day when I find the pokefied versions of the Game of Thrones houses. So then I get this idea and I'm looking up house sigils to see if there were any other awesome adaptations, there were but nothing that really hit my fancy at that moment. Being on the MASSIVE PJO kick that I was I wondered if anyone had ever thought of what the Olympians house sigils would look like.

I wrote seven pages of notes and descriptions.

Since I know like the bare minimum of anything to do with Game of Thrones I couldn't get the right spin on this to make it a plot, at least not for PJO. I came up with the Houses of Olymous plot which is for all intents and purposes original. It goes as such:

-In the kingdom of Helgre there is the king and then the noble houses. 12 major houses and many others. They are tied into every aspect of the kingdom, military, commercial, political. In every house the headship(titled after the founder) is passed from parent to child or guardian to charge. However they can only be passed onto the son if the house has a lord of the daughter if the house has a lady…well traditionally at least. However, tradition is about to be broken.

Zeva has known her whole life that her brother, Aegis, was going to become lord of their house, Hephaestus. Not a particularly social person she stuck to the mechanics and metalwork that her family was known for. Their parents had died when they were young, leaving her scarred and her brother training ever since. Suddenly though, everything changes. Her brother is in a coma and she is the only one left to be named head of house, the first High Lady Hephaestus since the founding of the kingdom itself. Unprepared and feeling unfit for the task she gets thrown head first into the life of the king's court and the affairs of the other houses on a level she never experienced before. However she begins to hear rumors of dangerous plots outside the walls of the kingdom. She needs to become the leader her house needs and prove to both the kingdom and herself that she can. Who knows, maybe she'll find the heir to the Lost House or even bring the House of Hades back into the court.-

Still however much I wrote I didn't have much idea for a plot beyond that a few scraps. Most of my ideas went into the house themselves rather then its people. Finally after contemplation and a few reassurances I decided to make a blog for it on Tumblr. This and a general mention on my profile are the only mentions I'm making on FF. If you think you'd like it then type the link below in and remove the spaces, I'm also posting a working link in my profile. If not I should be posting another oneshot soon.

housesofolympus on Tumblr

In other news do you guys think I should start posting the oneshots separately as well as in here? Thanks to Magic Janet and Achieving Elysium for your reviews, your support is appreciated. Digi, out!


	10. The Magic Portal

Magic portal

Hello all it's Digi with your next oneshot! Now this one I've been itching to make but couldn't find the right way to word it until now. As with all my plots you can use them as you please but it would be appreciated if you reviewed or PM'd with what plot you're using. WARNING-SLASH. If you don't like then go back or forward, I don't care which.

Thank you to Melody, Percy44442 and Generation 7 for reviewing! The Homunculi twins have adopted the 'What Happens in Vegas' plot so go look them up! (Seriously what is with that plot that everyone likes? Is it because it's on the first page?) Also if you didn't know by now I made a Harry Potter version of this if you like HP. The plot goes as follows:

**-Nico's great prophecy-**

**In another world the prophecy was never fulfilled and everything has gone to hell. Kronos has risen but the gods are still around, they sealed off Olympus and some have hid amongst the demigods. In a last ditch attempt the Hecate and Trivia half-bloods and their mother call forth a demigod who can beat Kronos from another world.**

**They end up with Nico di Angelo a bit before his 16th birthday and he is not a happy camper. A skilled and powerful fighter he decides to help until a drained Hecate can send him back home. What he and everyone else doesn't expect is for the Seven and Thalia, in particular his boyfriend Percy Jackson, to come after him. Now with nine very powerful and very pissed off demigods on their side, the others are ready to take Kronos down.**

**What's even better is that they come across a way to make sure Gaia doesn't wake up when it's all said and done. Alongside that though, the demigods must deal with new and old faces alike, the dead are alive and those who were alive are dead, enemies are allies and friends are now foes.**

Onto the oneshot!

~~~~PJO~~~~

Nico's day wasn't going so well. Oh sure it had started out fine and even been going towards great since he had a date with his boyfriend, Percy Jackson, that afternoon. Or at least he had until the giant magic portal appeared.

It was right before lunch and just after sword fighting class. Percy had been instructing and he had been waiting near the entrance of the arena for him to finish cleaning up. Everything had been normal when the giant glowing circle appeared under his feet. The hair on the back of his neck stood up straight and for a moment it felt like the entire world froze. His only thoughts were 'shit just got real' and 'this kind of stuff usually happens to Percy'. Then just as soon as it happened it froze it was like Nico was in the center of a vacuum and all the air was being sucked in yet anyone close to him was thrown back away from the portal. He sees the panicked look in Percy's eyes right as everything but the outer circle disappears into endless black and he falls through.

For what seems like an eternity he feels like he's being pulled through a straw before he hits the ground hard, on his knees thankfully. A split second later his sword is out and his muscles tensed in preparation for a fight. His vision is swimming and he feels horribly nauseous and dizzy but he pushes that aside and focuses on his surroundings. What he finds is rather confusing because he's staring into the face of Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate but unless she'd gotten multiple scars since breakfast something was _very_ wrong with this picture. The only thing that's stopping him from automatically attacking, friendly face or not, is a very familiar aura at his back, something only a god can make. He slowly twists around to stare directly into a pair of pitch black eyes. Whatever is different doesn't extend to this, this is the one thing that is still the same-he _knows_ it- and it's one thing that makes Nico hold back.

"Father."

XxxX

Thalia hadn't known what she'd been expecting this ritual to do but she felt like she had both overestimated it and underestimated it. The world had gone to hell a few years back and this was their last ditch effort. She should have been the Great Prophecy child but for some reason the Fates had decided it wasn't meant to be. Her sixteenth birthday had passed with many held breaths but no disasters, no that'd come later. She was the only living Greek demigod child of the big three and it hadn't seemed possible that it could be someone else. None of the brothers had any other children, Hades had held to the oath and Poseidon's only child had died years ago.

It had only been a few years back that the Titan Lord Kronos had risen and began to wage war on the gods. To the mortals nothing much seemed to have changed although they all seemed a bit more uneasy, sensing that something was wrong. But for the demigods, Greek and Roman hadn't that been a shock, life took a big downturn. Monsters attacked left and right, Camp Jupiter had be compromised ages ago, Camp Half-Blood's borders were holding but barely and they had Titans roaming around unchecked. It had gotten so bad that the gods had left Olympus and sealed it off so Kronos couldn't get to it. This resulted in them staying in camp with their children. It was clear that the Great Prophecy was in play but there was no child of the big three to fulfill it. Even if the Big Three had kids right now they'd be too young and Thalia knew they couldn't last sixteen years.

The only good thing that was happening was that the mortals were still mostly unaware. Kronos was playing to take the gods and demigods out first before he took care of humans as a whole and so flew under radar of most of the mortals. For the godly side of things it wasn't nearly as easy, slowly but surely they were losing ground and sooner or later they were going to slip and then they'd lose. So Hecate and all of her children had hatched a last ditch plan. If there was no prophecy child in their world then they'd get one from another. It took months of planning and research and fine tuning and here they were, about to stage an inter-dimensional kidnapping or was it extra-dimensional? Whatever.

A large intricate circle filled with lines and symbols she didn't understand was spread out on the floor of the cleared out dining pavilion. The children of Hecate and the goddess herself were lined up equally around it. They weren't alone as a precaution because this was going to take a lot of energy even for the goddess of magic herself and whoever came through that portal probably wouldn't be all that friendly at first. The magic users had to add limits to age and parentage so they got a child of the big three before their 16th birthday but they were still pulling another human being across dimensions and had stated that it would be very discomforting for the one they were bringing and so they were expecting a possible violent reaction.

Finally they were set and began the ritual and the energy was immediately felt. For the next several minutes they chanted and slowly the magic began to climb even more. The circle was glowing brightly and everyone else had to back away from the sheer force it was exuding. Several of them wavered as they continued to chant but stood as firmly as they could and finally they stopped. For a split second the world was completely still before a giant gush of air rushed away emerged form the circle and it went pitch black before a burst of light forced them all to look away.

It was only for a moment and when they looked back there was a figure, a male, kneeling in the circle tense and armed with a black sword that seemed to suck all light up. She couldn't see his face but he was still and staring directly at Lou Ellen who looked stunned and more then a little wary. She could see shortish black hair and a bomber jacket with black pants. He had olive toned skin that spoke of Mediterranean descent but he was pale as if he spent too much time inside. Slowly he turned around to stare at someone behind him giving her a view of a youthful face, completely void of emotion. It was obvious who his father was even before he locked eyes with him. Each of the Big Three were in attendance and the boy looked right into the eyes of Hades.

"Father." Was all he said and pandemonium ensued, Hades quiet voice the only clear sound.

"Nico."

XxxX

Poseidon hadn't been sure what he expected. Part of him had thought this entire thing would fail. That no hero would be called and they would be doomed. Probably not the best thoughts to have when the fate of your world hung in the balance but he couldn't exactly stop thinking them. A son of Hades was…unexpected. Of course it had been a possibility but Hades hadn't had many children even without the oath and they rarely felt any loyalty to Olympus. That one would be their hero…well he was here so that means he could, the would was another matter. It was a gamble they had to take, pulling someone from another world, a life they didn't know anything about, this boy could just as easily reject their plea as accept.

But what surprised him even more was that Hades knew this boy, his last children had been in the 1940s, had they pulled the boy from another time as well? Nico di Angelo, son of Hades and Maria di Angelo along with his older sister, Bianca had been killed by Zeus not long after the Great Prophecy had been stated. To this day he thought Zeus a paranoid fool for doing such, it had turned Hades bitter until Kronos had risen again, their collective pride hadn't helped and even now they still butted heads. Those were the days he contemplated stepping down and giving his throne to Hestia to try and bring some peace to the council.

Poseidon shook himself out of his thoughts and focused again on the conversation. They had gotten the boy calmed and informed enough to take him to the Big House and explain the situation more in depth. Now they just had to hope.

The boy was silent for awhile, eyes roving around the camp outside and the demigods and gods that had accompanied them, emotions flickering in his eyes to fast to identify and face set in stone. Honestly it had been a long time since he'd seen one of Hades boys look so much like him.

"Let me get this straight. Kronos is alive and the Great Prophecy is in play but it wasn't Thalia and its Greek only so Jason is out. There are no other children of the big three alive so in a last ditch effort you decided to just pull some random demigod from another world without a word of warning to fight in_ your_ war…" Poseidon held back a wince, the words hit true. He also winced for another reason, the fact there had been another…Nico saw it and to everyone's surprise, flinched before giving Poseidon a hard stare.

"…Did you have a son named Percy Jackson?" He started in his seat, eyes widened all around the table but Nico's face gave nothing else away. "How?" the sea god breathed, Percy hadn't been born for decades after Nico and died a purely mortal death in a car accident along with his mother as a child. Nico didn't answer but instead turned to the exhausted but conscious Hecate.

"I'm assuming you added some kind of age limit due to the prophecy?" he asked which had Hecate give him an approving look but she only nodded in return. "Can I be sent back?" Poseidon winced again. Of course he'd want to know. It was a good thing they could or the boy would probably end up as an enemy instead. When Hecate nodded again Nico leaned back in his seat and stared blankly at the wall. This was a lot to take in. Athena spoke next which was probably a good thing considering Zeus looked like he was about to start demanding things. His pride had already taken enough of a blow by having to ask a mortal for help.

"Perhaps we should compare our worlds to get a better understanding between us." The unspoken 'and to get you to agree' was heard loud and clear. Nico continued to stare at the wall and Poseidon had to restrain himself from belting the boy with questions about his son. Nico finally heaved a sigh and dropped his head into his hands before sliding his head up again to stare at Poseidon. He snorted at the look on his face. "He acts just like you. I know that look, you might as well ask what you want, it can only help."

The Big Three all opened their mouths, Zeus and Hades to probably protest before Nico raised a hand and pointed at Athena. "Before that though there is one thing I should say. In my world the Great Prophecy did happen and we and the gods won…and I know if you hadn't put the age limit on then you probably would have pulled the prophecy child from my world here instead of me." Poseidon sat straight up in his seat, a kind of hopeful dread pooling in his gut. Nico di Angelo looked straight at him and _smiled_, small but true. "In my world the prophecy child was Percy Jackson." For a split second it was totally quiet before the campers and gods exploded into noise and yells and questions, Zeus was the loudest but Poseidon wasn't paying any attention. Nico's smile said it all, his son was alive, his son had lived through the Great Prophecy and they had won and if it happened there, then it could be done here as well. He felt hope for the first time in a long while, especially at the boy's next words, just as quiet and clear as his father's.

"I will help you."

~~~~PJO~~~~

Whoa that took so long to write, I couldn't find the right way to get it down. This was why I put the plots up. There is no way I could have written the entire thing. Thank you for getting this far and now that this one is out of the way I can get back to the other oneshots I had planned. As always review or PM with any questions or comments. Digi, out!


End file.
